User talk:JuniperAlien
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 My Talk Page Rules #When writing me a message, '''PLEASE '''put a signature so I can know who to reply to. #Make sure your signature is a clickable link. #Please add a title to your message by using the "Heading 2" Font. Unsuitable Template I'm trying to create an unsuitable template, because I'm about to make a page for Coffee, but then I pictured something in my mind: Child: Mommy! Daddy! Mother: Yes? Child: I just drank a whole cup of coffee! That means I can stay up right?! So, yeah, should I create a coffee page and Unsuitable template (I mean, the template is just unsuitable if it is eight or seven and lower)? Smurfs (B1K3) talk 11:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Lol..B1K3, no. There's no need for a "unsuitable template". I mean, come on, look at what Bobo did. He didn't even make coffee; he ate coffee beans. I'm sure a parent would allow their child to eat coffee beans, ''and ''Bobo's a monkey! Children aren't really suppose to be drinking coffee...Besides, I'm sure if we made that template, we'd have to put it on other pages. It's only a cartoon.JuniperAlien 18:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Come on, Josh, we might that category to think if some of the characters of the show are dead or alive, we can use that, what do ya say? Larry1996 03:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categories I am adding people to different categories as who ever had anything to do with them like added the pack to the category of Van Kliess because those guys work for Van Kliess.RBCS 17:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello ? Hello I see you are apparently the closest thing I can find to a person in charge of this whole project so I want to introduce myself. ---HI JuniperAlien, nice to meet you--I'm Jadis.---I'm currently interested in fully participating in this project/community, However I am bi-polar have a condition called Manic Depression which is considered to be a disability by the culture in which I dwell but is really something like an X-man power, which one must learn to control and channel to the cause of good. SO don't trust me. I'm not very dependable, but I can be very dedicated at times, periodically. I'm also not the typical Rex fan, as I am 50 years old and a college graduate. My 12 year old semi-autistic daughter got me started on this, and my training as a graduate student in literature/culture studies keeps me going. I also am too old to have grown up with computers so this is not my first language, I am relatively internet illiterate and the only exposure prior to yesterday I had to any wiki type site was looking up info on wikipedia. I say this to warn you I could perhaps do much harm without even realizing I am doing harm. Please let me know if I am doing harm, and let me know how I can best help. I'm also not entirely sure if I am signing things correctly,don't know how to add reference footnotes, etc. Any advice might be appreciated. Jadisofeternity 19:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) After having written that I found the policy section which explains much, however I do still have questions...is there a proper place to go with questions, confusions or suggestions? for example, grey areas such as "no speculation" There are many things we can know only through speculation because so many things in the show are not clearly stated. For example, the page on Abysus states in "description" that it is in North america and in "trivia" that it is in middle east or Europe, both based on a vague globe-with-explosion image. I think those locations are both speculation about the meaning of that image, so I think the image should be placed on the pagebeing the only fact on this matter available, along with all reasonable interpretation of the information,with photos of earth from space showing those areas for comparison speculation is a necessary part of discovering the truth. Speculations could be put on a separate page, and a link given to that page Jadisofeternity 20:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) A note of truth: Dear JuniperAlein, have ypu ever noticed that Rex is Bi-polar. Bi-Polar can mean that you get angry pretty quick and it can mean that you are emotional. Most people that I have this when they have symponthy or conflicting feelings on anyone. I am really Rex,but I got so spazed out because you got upset when I made two accounts. I promise you that will never happen agian. You can go to my profile page and read what it says about me and characters I like. I would never lie that is what my personality is and things I do. Or my appearance and some other things. I really do have a brother that is older than me. Why do you think that I am lieing? If you really knew in person you would know that I even ask my friends if I do. I wish you did beleive me and I want to be your friend. Remember this:Que son impresionantes y mantener la imagino tomando fresco y todo lo que una adminstracion hace. Which means: You are awesome and keep the cool picturing taking up and everything that an administer does.rex 01:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments JuniperAlien what happened to the comments board? New background? I made a new background for the wiki because of the status quo change in 'Back in Black'. I wanted to get the other admins' consensus on this, so it's right here: http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki_BG.jpg Let me know on my talk page what you think! LittleJuniper 21:23, November 24, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper :I think the background looks great and would fit the status quo perfectly. Not to mention, it has really high quality. —JuniperAlien (talk) 02:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I was editing Ben Tennyson's page while someone else was editing it. And now it's all coded, if you could help out please! Sorry for the problem :P WingBlade95 23:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) -WingBlade95 : I fixed the code glitch for you. :) Katara20 (talk) 23:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Edit No no no. Take a look at how the page was before I undid the edit. The coding was visible, so I assumed someone was vandalising the page. Apologies for any misunderstandings. Skitts 03:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cured E.V.O.s category Sorry I think that through enough I will see if there is anything you forgot to delete from the category as soon as I figure out how. Oh and I just noticed that this the second time we're talking about categories. RBCS 16:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ultimatrix, Null Void and Null void Projector Ultimatrix that you deleted, if it was seen and used in a special, not only Ben, but it by Alpha and use only information of the special.and should create the articles of the Null Void Projector, that is one of the inventions of Cesar. Null and Void because you can see at the end of th especial and Alpha's current Prison.Ben 17:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 pages in the crossover But I would only with crossover information, do not take this wrong, but that informacon Ben 10 intersects with the Generator Rex at the point of crossover.Ben 20:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Other message I write this article with what I saw explicitly in Crossover, not copy and paste any of the other aforementioned wiki, please allow recreate lso, if you compare the article that you create with the Ben 10 Wiki.Ben 21:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature? Could I make a page that says: "User:B1K3/Sig"?, It's for my signature and I'm making this page because the custom sig I want to make has a very long code. (plus I'm only gonna edit that page once) B1K3 11:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think if you want to test out your signatures yous hould create a forum post. —JuniperAlien (talk) 13:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC)